Galactic Ultra Network: Act 1
The first Act of Galactic Ultra Network. It follows R0E's domination of a Tournament's finalist as well as his disdain for his real life bully. It goes through his school life and into his final day before Galactic Ultra Network becomes a reality. __ToC__ Characters *'R0E': The Protagonist; A Level 900 Solo Player that is famed for his unmatched ability in Combat and is renown for his unique weapon the D0X. *'S8mu-Knight': An ally to R0E, he too is a Level 900 Player of the Space Samurai Class based off of the Zamusha Archetype. He was one of the first people to recognize R0E's meteoric growth and remains a tout ally in his endeavours. *'B8': A Guild-mate of S8mu-Knight and was introduced by the latter to R0E, he is a Robotic Seijin Player that's built to be a tank and take the aggro from enemies. Literally calls himself Bait (B8) *'シルバー ファング': A Japanese Level 900 Player that R0E faces in the Opening Tournament. "Silver Fang" as he's called, is built to be like a wolf that deals high damage to kill the enemy as fast as possible. Chapter 1: Flawless Hero "And Silver Fang finishes off Contestant Jazzy-B with the his signature Silver Specium Ray!" an Announcer shouts over a large television. Floating under the television lays a body dissipating into particles. A Silver-Armoured "Human" standing over the particles, raising his hands in victory. Crowds cheering all around, bell ringing, and arena resetting. The Silver being is then whisked away in a flash of light before reappearing inside a translucent box above the arena where he once stood. A timer of 60 seconds appears in front of him counting down to the battle restarting against a new opponent. He cracks his neck and pops his knuckles. "Time to claim my 3rd Victory in a row" he mutters, pumping himself up and giving a thumbs up to the camera in the corner above him. Fans watching his camera can be heard even miles above in his box, giving him a smile. The thunderous roar of cheers never ceases to bring him joy. He then turns his attention to across from him and into the opposing Translucent box. Stands there a Grey-toned visor'd being with no racial traits to be seen. A unique Gauntlet weapon not seen in the base game and a practically empty stare with little movement. They stare at each other intensely, Silver Fang waiting for a reaction out of his enemy. 30 Seconds No reaction. Silver Fang gestures for the opponent to talk. Then he gestures as if he's waving his hand infront of his face. No response other than a nod of acknowledgement that he is indeed awake. "Do you talk at all? Or are you too cool for that?" Silver Fang taunts. Nothing. Silver Fang looks up to the camera once more, shrugs and sighs. The Audience below sighs with him. Nobody has any idea why he isn't talking like most people often do. However the Veteran Players in the audience remain silent. They're intensely focused on the opponent. 15 Seconds "Hey buddy, are you braindead? It's common courtesy to at least greet your opponent!" Silver taunts once more in an attempt to get a reaction. His opponent responds. "Hello. I am R0E. And I speak only to those who has more than half a brain cell. Of which you have a quarter" he finishes. Silver Fang almost laughs at his response, and the audience laughs with him. It came so out nowhere and was so brutally honest in such a tense build up to the match that nobody could help but laugh. The Veterans however, only smirked. Then returned their gaze intensely on R0E. 10 Seconds "Battlefield 88. Mountainous Forests" the automatic Announcer says. The two materialize onto the battlefield. The two were separated by a multiple-kilometer wide valley and were surrounded by mountains and a dense forest that reached thousands of meters high. "And we're back from Commercials! The two now standing before us is The one who strikes at Hypersonic Speeds! The undefeated Silver Fang!" The Player Announcer shouts, drawing a massive applause from the audience around them. "And the mysterious player who has awesome Sass in one sentence, R0E!" The Player Announcer shouts again. Less Applause was drawn up. The Veteran Players gives the largest applause. This made Silver Fang completely baffled at their behaviour. He had won 2 tournaments in a row, seemingly 3 times, so why aren't their attention drawn towards him? 5 Seconds Silver Fang prepared a stance; Drawing a Wolf-Shaped Katana and aiming it towards R0E. R0E took out a canister and placed his gauntlet across his face as if sneezing, seemingly preparing to place the canister into a slot. Silver Fang becomes uneasy. This was no normal style of combat and even the most uninitiated of players in the audience knew that. The Applause, Cheering, chatter and talking dies down The audience then began to shout along with the Announcers. 3! 2! 1! "Hajime!" Everyone said collectively. Silver Fang immediately took the first move. "Flash Travel!" He shouted. He burst into a silver ball of light and within a single second, cut out of his own Flash Travel Ball and was bringing down his blade on top of R0E's head. "And Silver Fang takes the first move, clearing kilometers of distance in a single second! He isn't called Silver Fang for nothing!" The Announcer shouts. R0E didn't even flinch at the move and at the instant that Silver Fang left his Travel Sphere, slammed in his canister into the gauntlet. "Dose! Gomora!" The Gauntlet rang out. R0E's eyes immediately oscillated between grey and orange. Silver Fang's blade now millimeters away from R0E's head was immediately blasted away along with sending Silver Fang backwards into the middle of the valley; forcing Silver Fang to use his flight ability. "What in the world just happened!? Can we get an instant replay please!?" The Announcer shouted, of which the live editors obliged. The video played at a slower pace. What happened had become clear. "Contestant R0E had just used Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave the instant Silver Fang left his Travel Sphere!" The Announcer shouted even louder. "That wasn't in his learned abilities list! Where was he keeping such an attack!?" Silver Fang did not respond to R0E's counterattack lightly. "Fine!" he shouted. "If you want to play the counterattack game, have at thee!" He prepared his sword again and waited for R0E to move instead. R0E looked up and nodded at Silver Fang as if agreeing to his challenge. He took out another Canister and slammed it into the gauntlet once more. "Dose! Bemular!" The Gauntlet rang out once more. R0E's eyes turning blue. Silver Fang gripped his sword tighter. "Ultra Valour" he said lightly, enhancing his own strength. "Teleportation" R0E said lightly in response. In a single instant, R0E was right infront of Silver Fang. "Crap!" Silver stuttered. He broke his stance and raised his hand, generating an Ultra Barrier to defend against R0E's hand that was nearing his stomach. "Twinkle Way" R0E followed up. A portal opened right before his hand made contact with the barrier and reappeared right behind Silver Fang, placing it onto his back and blasting him through his own barrier and into the ground where R0E once stood with a blue flame breath attack of Bemular. "In a quick exchange of moves, R0E completely dominates Silver Fang in the air! Contestant R0E completely expected Silver's Ultra Barrier!" The Player Announcer shouts. The Audience grows silent; the fans of Silver Fang grows even more silent. Silver Fang breaks out of the smoke and walks out of the crater he's now in. Looking up, he sees R0E simply floating and looking down at him. Silver uses a Healing Tonic quickly before launching himself towards R0E. R0E backs up in response and into the high trees. He simply keeps dancing around Silver Fang's attacks; hitting only trees behind R0E. Crackle. Crash. Crunch. Crackle. Crackle. Swoosh. is all the Audience hears. It is dreadfully silent as Silver Fang's assault fails again and again. They flew through many sections of the forest, leaving a path of cut trees behind them until they backed up against a mountain. R0E then suddenly stops moving. Silver Fang flies at maximum speed towards R0E, keeping up his assault. R0E suddenly drops down, completely dodging Silver's side slash. The mountain's top half slid off it's former bottom half and crashed into the mountain next to it. A Clean Cut. "And Silver Fang misses yet again, slicing the mountain's top clean off!" The Announcer responds. Before Silver Fang can follow up by charging down, R0E suddenly charged upwards and landed a massive haymacker straight into Silver's Face. And then a sudden back kick. And a punch to the gut. Then, an elbow to the face. "And a punch! A kick! A punch! Another Punch! And Elbow! Silver Fang cannot keep up with contestant R0E at all!" Silver then shouted. "Teleportation!". He was now thousands of miles above. "It would take even me at least a few seconds to get up here with just speed. And I'd know if he used a skill" he reasoned. He took out a Healing Tonic. "Contestant Silver Fang teleports thousands of miles above to catch a breather from the relentless attacks of R0E. What will his and R0E's next moves be?!" The Announcer shouted yet again. But the instant he injected himself with the Tonic, a shadow loomed over him. "Dose! Red King!" Silver Fang scrambled. He tried to prepare his sword but alas, it was much too slow. A Backhand from R0E then sent Silver Fang into the lower half of the mountain Silver had cut prior. The Mountain's lower half completely shattered into pebbles. Silver Fang grabbed another Tonic to heal himself with and injected it. He then slashed into the air, breaking the rising dust to see R0E was still in the air, not moving an inch. "Silver Fang just cannot catch a break! He is slammed into the ground by R0E who has of yet has taken absolutely no damage! Total Domination!!!" The Announcer then shouted once again. Silver Fang grumbled. He then opened a portal to another dimension, swapping his weapon. "If you use the power of Kaiju then I will destroy you with Ultras!" R0E took out another canister. "You have so little imagination and strategy that it baffles me. I swear a Zygote has more battle smarts than you do" R0E smacktalks. "And Contestant R0E taunts Silver Fang! The only two sentences he's said since the beginning of this battle has all been insults! What absolute '''Sass'!" He snatched out an Xlugger. Twirling it a bit, he then quickly enhanced himself with several skills before lashing outwards. "''You will rue the day you said that, R0E!!!" "Exceed Illusion!" He cast. 4 Coloured copies of him then appeared at once who then followed up. "Teleportation!". All 4 Coloured copies immediately disappeared from their location under R0E and surrounded him. "Take this! Exceed X Slash!" The collectively said. They all created rainbow-coloured tunnels that surrounded R0E on all sides and charged at him. "And Silver Fang uses his trump card! Complete overwhelming with Ultraman X's Exceed attacks! How will R0E respond!?" "Dose! Zetton! Hide!" Zetton Shutters immediately halted all 4 of Silver Fang's attacks. Once all their momentum was gone, the shutters was suddenly dispersed. Silver Fang immediately realized he had fallen straight into R0E's trap. R0E grabbed one of Silver Fang's Xluggers and slammed them into the other 3. All 4 then attempted to slash downwards at R0E in unison. "You're a Cheat!" he shouts. R0E grabs all 4 of the Xluggers whilst they were in the air, slamming another canister into the gauntlet. "Dose! Guesra!" Suddenly, Silver Fang reverted back into one and was paralyzed by green electricity. He let go of his Xlugger and dashed away towards the forests, slamming down a healing tonic into his leg. Crash landing into the forest, he scrambled to get behind a tree and jabbed a weaker Healing Tonic also into his leg, healing himself back up to 100%. R0E, still in the air, looked up at the time. "Guess I should finish this. I gave this guy so many chances but I guess he really is just a lucky newbie. His meteoric rise nothing but talk." He said. "Dose! Orthomera!". Silver Fang rested his head against the tree, trying to think of a strategy against this overwhelming enemy. He goes into deep thought. However just as soon as he began forming an actual stratagem, he heard the sound of the air exploding from R0E starting to move. Realizing his mistake in getting too invested into his thoughts, he tried to get up too late as the tree he was once behind exploded into mere dust. R0E stands over him and simply raised a hand, unleashing a torrent of frosty energy. Almost on the spot, Silver Fang was turned into a statue. No chance to retaliate. With a simple punch to Silver's face, he shattered into thousands of pieces. The bell rang. "A-And the victor is R0E! What a surprise! This nobody in R0E had actually defeated our 2-time winner Silver Fang with ease! Absolute Victory! Flawless!" The Announcer declares. The Audience cheers for R0E, the fangs of Silver Fang simply sat in shock. One of the Veterans got up. "Stupid. Really stupid. How in the hell do they not recognize him, of all people. That weapon he uses can't even be mistaken for anything else!" he said before walking out. Chapter 2: Disdain drives the Game Chapter 3: Day before Reality Strikes Chapter 4: Realization Chapter 5: Panic and Chaos Category:Galactic Ultra Network Category:Fan Episodes